


Nothing but Monsters 怪物

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 極速閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Barry在這裡什麼也不是，只是極速想他成為的樣子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing but Monsters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982519) by [Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinzler/pseuds/Rinzler). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給我最愛的SAM，學習辛苦了，給你打氣，啵你一口！**

　　Barry想過自己可能會下地獄，背後有無數合情合理的原因，而此項從未於清單上消失。

　　這樣做是錯的。他知道。錯誤清清楚楚、不容爭辯。毫無疑問他的所作所為——將作將為——就算世上最優秀的律師也無法合理化、最聖人心的陪審團也無法為之辯護開脫。他徹徹底底、完完全全，打從骨子裡肯定，這樣做是錯的。

　　那為什麼他不斷回來？

　　一隻手拽住Barry的頭髮，迅速清空他的思緒，強行將他的頭壓得更下。Barry乖乖分開雙唇，吸吮嘴裡的陰莖頭部，舌頭舔過狹縫，以對方享受的方式描摹底部靜脈。抓著他頭髮的手稍微鬆開，爪子在頭顱勾勒出無意識的紋路。

　　「很好。」極速的聲音低沉如雷隆。讚美之詞令Barry之間雙腿發痛，他嗚咽出聲，更加賣力舔舐，把男人的陰莖吞進嘴裡更深。腺液滴落舌頭，Barry不得不強忍對那鹹腥濃稠味道的反感。

　　極速仍然撫摸著Barry的頭髮，繼續讓Barry吸吮他的陰莖。老礦山漆黑黑的一片寂靜。就連戴著金屬面具的男人也沒有敲打玻璃。

　　以往Barry在場他都會敲敲敲，響響亮亮敲個不停，然而極速為此怒極。Barry在場時極速從未威脅過他，但他每次回來，敲聲就愈發微弱。或許那男人終於知道Barry不是來拯救他。或許他終於放棄，聽天由命無聲蜷坐，聽著Barry揉合歡愉與痛楚的尖叫。

　　極速恐嚇地低吼，Barry微微一怔，意識到自己又再心不在焉。他哀嗚一聲道歉，傾身向前，強迫喉嚨放鬆，吞進極速餘下的陰莖，努力不在頂到喉嚨深處時乾嘔出來。

　　他抬頭透過睫毛看見極速低頭凝視他，眼底醞釀風暴。「你今天分心了。」他說，嘴唇扭曲成嘲諷又得意的笑容。「為什麼？」

　　Barry羞恥得臉紅，又低下了頭，張開嘴唇。

　　他沒有動彈分毫，直至極速的爪子刺向Barry的頭骨，狠狠往下壓。突如其來的劇痛令Barry尖叫出來，聲音卻被堵住化作悶響。他下巴酸痛，鼻子緊緊貼著極速的皮革制服，臭氧和硫磺的氣味害得他思緒朦朧。

　　極速如無必要從不多脫衣服。今天他扯下面罩好讓兩人分享那扭曲的近似親吻，才拉下褲鏈把硬著的陰莖塞進Barry嘴裡。然而他對待Barry完全相反，剝到他一絲不掛才開始碰他，任那皺巴巴一團的紅色皮革制服丟到隨便一件傢俱旁邊——或者乾脆扔到地板——就在上面操進Barry。美麗的二分法，赤裸的肌膚貼著黑色的皮革。如果Barry說他不享受那就是說謊了，他享受這樣被肆意玩弄、軟弱無力……任人擺佈。

　　Barry在這裡什麼也不是，只是極速想他成為的樣子。

　　他嚴重缺氧開始暈眩才從思緒回到現實，下巴酸痛，眼角冒出淚水，置於冰冷水泥地的雙手抽搐，Barry一陣哆嗦，感覺到眼淚滑落臉龐。

　　「你哭泣的樣子真漂亮。」極速若有所思道，黑色的爪子沿著泛起水光的淚痕描摹，劃過Barry頰骨落到下巴。「你喘氣的樣子也是。」

　　他把Barry從陰莖上拉開，爪子穿過他髮間，氧氣突然湧入令Barry胸膛顛簸起伏。他吸氣，刮傷了肺部，那裡仍然受臭氧與硫磺污染。他呼氣，灼燒了喉嚨。他的陰莖，在雙腿之間腫脹沉重，隨著疼痛的節奏抽動。

　　還不夠。Barry絕望哀鳴，傾身向前。

　　極速了然，按了他下去迫使Barry再次吞下他的陰莖。臭氧與硫磺的氣味再次入侵他的感官，Barry垂下了眼簾。極速將他往下壓又向上拽，重複一遍一遍又一遍，Barry只得放鬆承受毀滅性的節奏。

　　時間以不穩的步伐流逝。幾十分鐘，又或者幾個小時後，極速穩定的抽送開始減弱。Barry知道接下來會發生什麼。他全神貫注，調動肌膚下流竄的神速力導向需要的地方。他的舌頭最先震動，然後是其餘的口腔，努力忙活。

　　極速仰起頭咆哮。他的陰莖跳動、抽搐、震顫，Barry嘴裡被填滿又苦又鹹的精液。噁心至極，但Barry還是放鬆讓它流下喉嚨，盡力吞嚥。有些從嘴角溢出滴落下巴，Barry感覺得到。極速看著眼前光景低哼。

　　終於完事，極速就推開了Barry，向後靠去，胸膛急速起伏。他的臉頰沒有潮紅——從來沒有——但他的雙眼漆黑又迷濛。這是他長久以來最接近人類的一刻，Barry是唯一的見證人。

　　Barry的陰莖在雙腿間抽動。他把手指捲成拳頭，緊咬著唇。還不夠。

　　當然，儘管他極力抑制，極速還是注意到了。Barry在他面前很少成功隱藏自己。極速咧嘴一笑，Barry飢渴地看著另一個極速者的陰莖再次脹大。

　　「如此渴求。」極速道。Barry點頭，回答不言而喻的問題。「那好吧。轉過去。肩膀貼地。」

　　Barry急忙服從，膝蓋痛得抗議，他在冷冰冰的水泥地上轉身。背對極速，然後雙手雙膝著地。Barry慢慢將胸口沉到地上。他先是側起頭，左邊臉頰貼地，然後落下肩膀。他的手仍然撐在地上，但Barry挪了挪上直至雙手放在頭部兩側而非腰旁。

　　極速發出愉悅的咕嚕，Barry咬著唇，羞恥得通紅了臉。擺成這個姿勢，他看不見極速，只能聽見他的反應。他完全展露人前，完全無力為此做任何事。

　　一隻爪子按向他右膝內側的肌膚，緩緩往上游走。Barry本能分開雙腿，讓極速摸得更上，更上，更上。摸到Barry大腿根部時，極速抽走了手。片刻之後，圓鈍黏滑的東西抵上Barry入口。

　　Barry喘了口氣。幸好他習慣了跑來這裡前先準備好自己，否則痛楚難以想像。

　　一秒後極速搗進了他，他痛得尖叫。起初總是如此緩慢，並非因為極速慢慢來，而是因為Barry下意識動用了超能力，時間延伸流逝得有如輕快漫步而非性命所繫的全速疾跑。

　　極速陰莖頭部撐開Barry的入口，他合上眼睛，嘗試呼氣吸氣忍過痛楚。不會永遠持續下去的，也的確沒有，當極速再次推進，將Barry向後扯直至全根沒入，痛楚就迅速減退為愉悅的灼燒。動作撞得Barry往前倒，牢牢壓向地面。極速雙手抓著他的腰，爪子陷進Barry肌膚，用力得足以瘀傷。觸感令Barry一陣戰慄，極速見狀把爪子刺得更深。其中一根劃破肌膚，尖銳刺骨的痛楚害得Barry嗚咽，隨即感覺傷口有溫熱不斷滴落。

　　極速在他身後低吼。「你知道該怎麼做。」

　　Barry顫顫抖抖吸了口氣，擺動臀部，向後迎去。這動作令極速的陰莖頭擦過他的前列腺，他發出無助的叫聲，近乎乞求，然後緩慢繞圈碾磨，努力重燃那種快感。他自己的陰莖長時間受到無視而隱隱作痛，他一心只想釋放。極速的陰莖每次在體內摩擦都向他全身輸送熾熱的火花，令他不住哆嗦。

　　棒極了。棒得超乎想像、難以形容，就是該死的棒。

　　極速讓他慢慢動，沒有頂進Barry太深，只是穩著任Barry決定如何獲取快感。幾乎體貼——若非Barry知道極速是經過初次高潮仍然怠惰，若非他利爪陷進他臀部，時不時描繪他背後鋸齒狀痕跡的肌膚。若非Barry知道任何時候節奏都可能改變。

　　他咬著唇，不知羞恥地向後研磨，爭取一次一次磨擦前列腺。腹部積聚的熱度開始燒得更烈，Barry大腿隨著費力的動作而顫抖。他就在高潮邊緣，但就是夠不太到，他來不及制止，絕望憤怒的聲音已溢出唇邊。他眨了眨眼，更多眼淚掉落，點綴了冰冷的水泥地。

　　「噢，Barry。」極速說，嗓音故作憐憫。「怎麼了。」

　　隨著極速在身後挪動，挨近過來，Barry手握成拳，閉上雙眼。他的皮革制服貼上Barry後背，他的陰莖在Barry體內拖拉轉換角度，偏離了前列腺。Barry沮喪地嗚咽。

　　「我以為你知道規矩。」極速續道，重重向前一頂。「你要麼被我的陰莖操射，要麼就別想射了。你想要這樣嗎？我可以這樣對你。我會給你套回那漂亮小巧的紅色制服，被操開了滴著水，仍然為我硬著。我會讓你離開，不讓你得到任何你所需的慰藉。」

　　「不要。」Barry喘著氣道，呼息隨著極速猛烈抽插變得不穩。「不要，求求你——」

　　「不要，Barry？你不想我逼你再等一周？你能等這麼久嗎？我敢打賭你用不著幾天就會爬回來跪下來求我了……但你知道我不會接受。我只會讓你等得更久。」

　　「不要！不要，我可以的，我可以射的，求你了——」Barry瘋狂乞求，哭叫得更厲害了，他痛苦的哀求令極速滿意地呻吟出聲。

　　「乖男孩，Barry。」極速吼道。「給我叫大聲點。給我叫！」

　　「 **不要！** 」Barry回以尖叫。「不要，求你了！不要，不要——求求你不要，求求你別……不要！」

　　他的叫聲斷開化為無聲大喊，只因極速呯地撞進他，利爪撕裂Barry的肌膚，陰莖深埋他的後穴。Barry感受到極速釋放一刻，感受到濃稠的精液射進他體內，填滿他。受不了，他被推過邊緣，他自身高潮以閃電之速迸發。他的精液濺滿一地，Barry縮了縮，感覺到有幾滴流到胸口，滴向下巴。然後極速拔了出來，Barry又再縮了縮，感覺到更多精液落在肌膚上，沿著背部與大腿內側滑落。

　　他不知道他躺了多久，但待Barry恢復神智已是貼著冰冷地板不住打顫哆嗦，精液乾涸黏著肌膚。骯髒得很，遠遠不止噁心。

　　終於夠了。

　　Barry用顫抖的雙手撐起自己，緩緩站直雙腿，環顧房間，極速已經清理好自己，正站在桌前拿著一部外表極其嚇人的設備，滿是螺栓、螺釘與鋒利的金屬葉片。

　　極速回頭也回地把皺巴巴的閃電俠制服扔向Barry。「穿上。」Barry照做，動作緩慢，仍然酸痛。「滾出去。」

　　Barry離開了。沒有在門前停下，沒有回頭一顧。他知道規矩。是不是可憐他所以操他也好，要是他得寸進尺，什麼也阻止不了極速就在這房間殘忍冷血地殺了Barry。

　　再說，畢竟，他已達成來時的目的。


End file.
